1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to salts of ursodeoxycholic acid compositions for ingestion by a mammal, a process for preparing said compositions, and a method for treating digestive disorders, impaired liver function, autoimmune diseases of the liver and biliary tract, prevention of colon cancer following cholecystectomy, cystic fibrosis, dissolving gallstones, and regulating dietary cholesterol absorption by administering said compositions to a mammal in need of such treatment.
2. Reported Developments
It is known in the prior art that ursodeoxycholic acid (hereinafter UDCA) administered to mammals can remedy various diseased conditions of the liver, gallstones, liver toxicity due to toxic metabolites, alcohol induced hang-over, drug related toxicity, colon cancer following gallbladder surgery, and deficiency associated with poor digestion of fats and lipids in the intestine. UDCA requires the presence of certain conditions in order for it to be safe and effective as will be described hereunder.
UDCA, conjugated-UDCA and other bile salts are produced by the patient's liver, stored in the gall bladder and released into the duodenum in response to a meal, the pH of which is slightly alkaline. Under these alkaline pH conditions UDCA is soluble and biologically active, and digestion of food by UDCA proceeds normally in the upper segment of the intestine. However, when UDCA is administered exogenously to the patient, the gastric conditions in the stomach, namely the presence of acid, will render the UDCA insoluble. The insoluble UDCA is biologically inactive. Therefore, orally administered Na-UDCA must be protected against gastric inactivation so that it remains intact during its transit through the stomach into the duodenum.
Once the exogenously introduced UDCA reaches the duodenum, another requirement must be satisfied: the UDCA must be released from its protective environment and intimately mixed with the food transferred from the stomach to effect digestion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,125, incorporated herein by reference, addresses these requirements in a composition containing pancreatic enzymes, which closely approximate the behavior of Na-UDCA in the acidic environment of the stomach and in the neutral-to-basic environment of the upper intestine, and provides preparative methods for making the compositions. The compositions provided by said patent comprise: an enzyme concentrate formulated with a binder/disintegrant and is coated with a non-porous, pharmaceutically acceptable enteric coating polymer which is insoluble in the pH range of from about 1.5 to about 5 normally present in gastric fluids, and soluble at a pH of from about 6 to about 9, the normal pH range for mammalian intestinal fluids. The orally administered composition passes through the stomach while being protected against the acidic environment by its acid-insoluble coating which then disintegrates in the neutral to basic environment of the upper intestine releasing the enzymes from the composition. The process of making the compositions includes the provision of using a solvent and avoiding the presence of water in the blending step of the enzyme/binder/disintegrant, since it is believed that water deactivates some of the enzymes.
It is known that ursodeoxycholic acid is capable of augmenting liver function, dissolving gallstones and improving the nutritional state of patients having cystic fibrosis caused by hepatobiliary complications. (See for example: Ursodeoxycholic acid dissolution of gallstones in cystic fibrosis. Sahl. B., Howat, J., Webb, K., Thorax, 43:490-1(1988); Effects of Ursodeoxycholic Acid Therapy for Liver Disease Associated with Cystic Fibrosis. Colombo. C., Setchell, K. D., Podda, M., Crosignani, A., Roda A., Curcio, L., Ronchi, M. and Giunta, A., The Journal of Pediatrics, 117:482-489(1990); Effects of Ursodeoxycholic Acid Treatment on Nutrition and Liver Function in Patients with Cystic Fibrosis and Longstanding Cholestasis. Cotting, J., Lentze, M. J. and Reichen, J., Gut 31:918-921(1990). Also, UDCA has recently gained acceptance as an effective therapeutic modality to dissolve small to medium size cholesterol gallstones in gallstone afflicted patients. (See for example: The Effect of High and Low Doses of Ursodeoxycholic Acid on Gallstone Dissolution in Humans, Salen, G., Colalillo, A., Verga, D., Bagan, E., Tint, G. S. and Shefer, S., Gastro., 78:1412-1418(1980); Ursodeoxycholic Acid: A Clinical Trial of a Safe and Effective Agent for Dissolving Cholesterol Gallstones, Tint, G. S., Salen, G., Colalillo, A., Graber, D., Verga, D. Speck, J. and Shefer, S., Annals of Internal Medicine ., 91:1007-1018(1986); Clinical Perspective on the Treatment of Gallstones with Ursodeoxycholic Acid, Salen, G., J. Clin. Gastroenterology , 10 (Suppl. 2):S12-17(1988); Nonsurgical Treatment of Gallstones, Salen, G. and Tint, G. S., New England J. Med ., 320:665-66(1989); and Reducing Cholesterol Levels, A. H. Weigand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,437. The recommended dosage is 10 to 15 mg/kg of body weight. In some patients much higher dosages (for example, about 30 mg/kg of body weight) are required to achieve limited benefits. However, in some patients undesirable side effects (such as severe diarrhea) seriously limit the use of this drug. The reasons for this wide variation of dosage requirements for therapeutic effectiveness and associated side effects are not completely understood. One hypothesis is that the acidic form of UDCA is only partially neutralized in the upper intestine to its sodium salt form. Many patients, such as patients with cystic fibrosis, pancreatitis or Billroth I & II and many elderly are deficient in bicarbonate secretion and lack neutralization capacity. These patients will only partially benefit from UDCA therapy. The insoluble acidic form of UDCA is poorly absorbed from the intestine, and a good portion of the administered dosage is excreted intact with feces. When a higher dosage of the acidic form of UDCA is administered to the patient, a large portion of it is neutralized in the distal parts of the intestine which in turn induces diarrhea, a highly undesirable side effect. Also, if the acidic form of UDCA is to be converted into its salt form in the duodenum, it will temporarily exhaust the buffering capacity of the duodenum and it will render the upper intestine partially acidic. The acidic pH impedes the function of the pancreatic enzymes and UDCA cannot emulsify fats and facilitate the hydrolysis, of lipids. Furthermore, the many therapeutic benefits derived from the salts forms of UDCA cannot be realized. Accordingly, the salt forms of UDCA should be administered to patients in need of UDCA, since only the ionized, i.e. salt form of UDCA possess the desirable biological characteristics in the upper intestine, including the following: 1) is readily absorbed from the intestine; 2) inhibits cholecystokinin release by the intestinal mucosa, thus ameliorating pain and producing symptomatic relief; 3) enhances the flow of bile which cleanses the liver cells from accumulated toxic metabolites and thus reduces liver toxicity and autoimmune diseases of the liver and biliary tract; 4) prevents the binding and absorption of deoxycholic acid in the colon, thus prevents colon cancer development; 5) prevents the crystallization of cholesterol into gallstones; 6) emulsifies fats; and 7) facilitates the hydrolysis of fat globules. U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,437 recommends the administration of a "small but effective amount sufficient to effect a reduction in the cholesterol level of said human being, of the compound 3 .alpha., 7.beta.-dihydroxy-5.beta.-cholanic acid (UDCA) and the non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof." However, administering the salt form of UDCA to patients has no advantage over the acidic form of UDCA and does not accomplish the desired result since the salt form of UDCA is converted back to the acidic form of UDCA by gastric acidity. Furthermore, the salt forms, i.e., sodium or potassium, of UDCA are extremely bitter-tasting, and in most patients cause esophageal reflux, nausea and vomiting. Because of these highly undesirable organoleptic and gastric side effects, the salt forms of UDCA have not gained therapeutic utility in the treatment of biliary diseases.
It has now been discovered that the problems associated with tablets and capsules containing UDCA may be overcome in a composition containing a salt of UDCA instead of the acidic form of UDCA. In accordance with the discovery, UDCA is first converted to a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, such as a sodium or a potassium salt, processed into microspheres, and coated with an acid-resistant polymer coating. Such composition overcomes the hereindescribed problems: 1) the polymer coating protects the Na-UDCA from gastric acidity and from conversion back to the insoluble acidic form; and 2) once the microspheres pass through the stomach in the duodenum, the protective coating dissolves in the neutral-to-alkaline range of the upper intestine. The microspheres disintegrate and release the Na-UDCA into the intestine within ten to thirty minutes. Once the Na-UDCA is released from the microspheres, it provides extra buffering capacity to neutralize the acid chyme and is rapidly absorbed from the intestine.
It has also been discovered that the salt of UDCA composition can be prepared into microtablets and microspheres in the presence of moisture without having detrimental effects on the bile salt composition thereby resulting in products that do not crumble upon drying or disintegrate upon initiation of the polymer coating procedure. This discovery is contrary to the teaching of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,125 which requires complete exclusion of water (anhydrous condition) during the process of preparing pancreatic enzyme-containing microtablets and microspheres. It was found that anhydrous conditions leads to products that are extremely friable, tend to crumble into pieces upon drying in a fluidized bed dryer or a conventional coating pan and disintegrate upon initiation of the polymer coating step. This results in large amounts of dust and agglomeration of the beads into multiplets during the process as well as improper doses of Na-UDCA upon administration to the patient when quality control fails adequately to sort-out and discard said rejects. The bitter taste and associated gastric disadvantages of UDCA are also eliminated by the polymer coating which prevents solubilization of the product in the mouth and stomach of the patient.
Still further, it has been discovered that microspheres in the range of 10 to 40 mesh size can be prepared utilizing bile salts as seeds to build up the microspheres. Such small particle size microspheres are especially beneficial for treating bile salt deficiencies in cystic fibrosis children.